This invention relates to an electric iron and in particular to an electric iron having a fill-check for the water reservoir.
Most household electric steam irons include a water reservoir which serves as a source of water for conversion into steam to provide a steam function. In addition, some irons have a spray feature and the water reservoir also serves as a source of water for this feature. Typically, irons having a water reservoir have an opening at the front or nose portion thereof to enable the user to supply water into the reservoir.
In some irons of the type described, a door is placed over the fill opening to prevent water from spilling out during the ironing process. Some iron designs are not readily adapted for the inclusion of a door over the fill opening.
Other irons having a water reservoir eliminate the door but use internal baffles within the reservoir to prevent spilling or dripping through the opening during the ironing process. In most instances the baffles prevent spillage when the iron is maintained in a horizontal plane with the soleplate resting on an underlying garment. However, if it is desired to iron in a vertical plane, the baffles are not a satisfactory means for preventing spillage through the fill opening.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to prevent leakage or spillage through the fill opening of a water reservoir of an electric iron regardless of whether the iron is held horizontally or vertically.